Kirana Sunrider's Jedi Master Trials
by Ozziegrl
Summary: This is a posting segment of a Star Wars text based RPG (was ) It involves Jedi Blade Master Malin Kyrell and Kirana Sunrider Kudos go to Malin's writer.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Prologue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a segment taken from (Then it was ) RP where my character - Kirana Sunrider - is given her Jedi Master Trials from Jedi Blade Master Malin Kyrell. It begins with a comm sent by Malin to Kirana giving her the coordinates for Mustafar. This was co-written and it is the direct posts from the Roleplay Game. I will put up the whole trial in parts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Part One ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/span/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A single comm returns back to Kirana from Malin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We're near the Mustafar system. It's considered habitable only because of a few artificial structures present there, but it's the best we can do for now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With that, Malin adjusts his coordinates, feeds them to Kirana, and leads the way./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roger that Malin, see you on the surface."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kirana put in the coordinates, heading in the new direction, the droid helping to navigate due to the damage the ship had taken. The /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lost Soul/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" followed Malin down to the surface of Mustafar, Kira observing the planet as they entered the atmosphere, locating one of the old factories that still appeared habitable. Sending a comm to the surface indicated that she would be able to receive some repairs to at least get her ship in a more flight worthy shape than it currently was. She would leave the droid in charge of repairs while she spoke with Malin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Setting the ship down, after gliding it into a hanger bay away from the ash and sparks, Kira left the /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lost Soul./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Her body was wrapped in a protective armor and hooded cloak as she made her way towards Malin's force presence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Malin landed on the planet, he gave an instinctive sniff... Someone recently precipitated a bloody slaughter here, one that he might have to turn his attention given the time. As he walks over the metal catwalks of a recently abandoned factory, a dark presence seems to wash over him, with three words echoing from the past./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hate you.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Malin knew instinctively where that came from. He sensed death and fire emanating from that scream, though horrifically the body that made it survived and would endure for some time. Some hatreds were too pure and left an indelible mark on their surroundings. Almost immediately another premonition hit him, and the pieces of his "chance" arrival in the system with Kirana's timely return fell into place./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Striding towards his fellow Jedi, he stops her approach with a raised hand before she can approach too much closer. His thoughts leap out, soft and steady, though with his resolute and iron will./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I believe it was a kindly fate that allowed us to meet again, though the demands of the Force on us leave little time for personal wishes in the here and now. Your understanding of the Force has matured since we last parted. I believe I have been called upon in the here and now to test those abilities. If you can survive and vanquish the Darkness present here, you will be a true Master of the Light./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As if on cue, a giant font of steam rises up, obscuring Malin from sight. In that moment, Malin attempt to harness his mastery of the Force to bring to life one of that dark echo, to personify it. Death and Darkness were given a new life so that it could be cleansed once and for all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the steam cloud vanishes, the Darkness appears in the shape of a tall humanoid in a black robe. No sign of Malin can be seen or felt. The figure's eyes are an inhuman orange, glowing with power and it wields a blue lightsaber. Though a mere echo of an echo, this manifestation was real and deadly enough to pose a threat to the Jedi before it. Grimly, the hateful shade advances, ready to do battle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As she approached Malin, Kira could feel the malice, though from where it stemmed she wasn't certain. The volcanic planet was dark, not only by the light trying to break through the sulfurous clouds, but the kind of darkness that came from some malevolent presence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Jedi Knight saw her friend raise his hand to prevent her coming any closer. Her steps halted, the crunch underfoot of the rubble ending as her left foot rested beside the right. His words passed into her mind, the silver haired woman taking in what he said... it would be a difficult task to complete, the loathsome figure appearing where Malin had been, appearing from behind the steam. She felt the Darkness, the sense of Death that clung to the figure that now stood in front of her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vivid blue eyes observed the advance of the figure, taking in the blue lightsaber, the orange eyes of one possessed by the darkside and the hate that radiated out from the tall humanoid as it came ever closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kirana gathered the lightside energies towards her, feeling the Force flowing through her veins. Her hand had closed around the hilt of her azul bladed hilt, the saber igniting with its customary *snap-hiss*, the Knight holding her stance, watching the moves of the dark being. She centered herself, the Force guiding her actions as she defensively met the advance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The apparition breaks in a sudden run, its blue lightsaber in low. A hateful snarl escapes its lips as at the last second, it raises it blade into an offensive strike, sending out a shower of dazzling blue sparks. The shade of the fallen Jedi spins, bring in a swift series of high attacks- left-right-left-left-right- each aggressively driving Kirana back towards the railing on the empty platform. There is a slow, but steady advancement as the echo of Vader's hatred continues its attack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the edge, the shade does a circular flourish of his blade, sweeping aside Kirana's saber and following through with a cutting lunge. At this exact moment a gloved, mechanical hand, snatches forward, grabbing Kirana by the throat and begins to squeeze, intent on choking her death./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of all the Sith she had faced, she'd not felt the level of hatred as she felt from this being. It had festered for several lifetimes. Kirana defensively brought her blade to clash with his, feeling the hate with every powerful attack. Their blades clashed, the silver haired Knight dancing backwards, knowing that she was being pushed towards the railing, her mind on what her next move should be. There was something about the presence, something that she couldn't yet place though didn't waste time thinking about it as she blocked yet another strike./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The unexpected move had her in his grasp, choking, cutting off her supply of oxygen. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Calm yourself... don't panic... think quick... trust the Force.../spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She gathered the Force towards her, forcing air to pass through his grasp, into her lungs. Her free hand flicking out to release a small hilt from her sleeve before bringing up her light dagger, cutting through the mechanical arm that held her by the throat. The short 30cm blade was made with the same care as both of her sabers... made with the same modifications to defend against shorting out. Ignoring the pain and in an offensive move, she lanced out with a strike to push him from her with the Force, Kirana suddenly realising exactly who it was she was fighting. "Vader". She'd read the histories... who hadn't? But she never thought she would be fighting the presence of one long dead... one that long needed to be vanquished into peace... /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Obi Wan... be with me now.../spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Kirana had encountered the spirit of Obi Wan Kenobi when Bling had become one with the Force... she hoped now that he would be watching over her.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The mechanical arm falls away, vanishing into what appeared to be flames, then some sort of inky black smoke quickly dispersed by some unseen wind. The echo flies back, landing against a railing on the other side, its head bowed. When it looks up again, its saber has changed to a sickly red color, and its face has a rather different appearance, though it is still missing the severed arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.44; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The specter of Vader's hatred changed its attack and form, this time throwing out four words before it lunges forward again, its sabers flying, trying to sense her weakest spots both mentally and physically./span/p 


End file.
